1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wind mill blades, blades for turning by a water flow and blades for turning in water, that are for mounting to an axle for turning in a frame that is fitted to a tower to turn in the wind and produce a power output for doing work, or for turning in water.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is in a new and substantially more efficient wind powered blade structure than any presently available wind mill blade or blade arrangements. Examples of a variety of both old and new blade configurations are shown in U.S. patents to Logsoon, Des. No. 141,589; to Amico, U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,659; to Preston, U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,913; to Bunzer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,828; to Krolick, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,592; to Wortham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,006; to Arreola, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,061; to Vainrub, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,541; to Hosoda, U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,059; and to Zeng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,251, as well as in published U.S. patent applications to Gericke de Vega, US2001/0011825 and to Johann, US2002/0070558. Unlike these and other known earlier blade configurations, the wind sail receptor design of the invention employs a pair of quad blades where each quad blade is formed from a continuous section of material, providing a stronger finished construction than is possible where individual blades are axially fitted together. In which fitting together, at equal distances around a front disk and rear hub, sail portions of the individual blades are equidistant from one another and overlap. Which blades spacing provides a uniform air flow path to a wind flow through the blades, and with each blade bent to function as a sail, functioning like a headsail or jib on a sail boat. The blade arrangement provides a greatly improved force of blade turning from even a light or variable wind in that the blades, when attached between the front disk and rear hub, are stiff and will efficiently derive energy from turning that is transferred into an axle connect between the blades front disk and rear hub, with that turning converted to useful energy, such as electrical energy, from a turning of a connected generated and with that produced energy to be stored in a battery or batteries, or can be directed into an electrical grid.
Heretofore, wind mill blade configurations have lack efficiency, particularly the blades as are turned in a wind farm operation, and operate at only an efficiency of approximately twenty (20), thereby utilizing only a small percentage of the energy of a wind passing through the blades, and, accordingly, have had to be large to produce a worthwhile energy output. Present day examples of such wind farm type blades are long, heavy blades, usually three blades, that are both expensive to construct and maintain, particularly as to bearing wear. The wind sail receptor of the invention unlike such wind farm blades, or blades like those shown in the above cited prior art, provide a substantially greater efficiency, of approximately ninety (90) percent in winds of from eight (8) to ten (10) miles per hour and greater, and utilizes a blade arrangement whose diameter is measured in inches rather than in feet. Such blade arrangement, of course, is far less expensive to construct and maintain, is a significantly more efficient than earlier blade configurations and is therefore a very significant improvement in wind power generation systems.